Various amusement rides are known in the art which combine movement in one or more directions with tilting of the rider, as in a centrifugal ride, a simulator or a roller coaster.
Tilting is itself a generally known phenomenon in windows and other devices. For example, European Patent EP0802295 and Chinese Utility Model CN203201358U relate to windows which tilt, but without any reference to amusement rides.